Guitar lessons with Sam
by That-Hamster-Wheel
Summary: In which Sam is a moody 17 year old guitar instructor and Chloe is his 15 year old student.


A/N: Lately I have been struggling to write anything period and I am just writing this random crossover because I think it would be a good one-shot. Thanks MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman for the edits. Hope you guys like it. Please read, enjoy and review.

Seventeen year old Sam Winchester was a guitar instructor and player who didn't have much going for him, stuck with his crazy brother Dean all the time. The only bright spot in his life now was his student Chloe Sullivan.

Chloe was only 15, and she'd wanted to learn the guitar over the summer. She came over every day to practice and was really improving after just one month of lessons.

Chloe was over visiting and she was dressed really nice. She was wearing her favorite t-shirt and skinny jeans. I knew they were her favorites because she nervously walked in on the first day and said her favorite clothes made her less nervous. I dressed casual with ripped jeans and my favorite flannel shirt rolled to below the elbow. Chloe always said flannel suited me. I once asked her if flannel made me look like a farmer and she said no not at all. I knew she meant it in a nice way, so it was a compliment. "Hey Chloe ready for today's lesson?" Sam asked in a cheery voice.

"Yes I am so excited to learn that new song we talked about yesterday." Chloe exclaimed with a smile.

"Sam I'm heading out for a while." Dean hollered before popping his head into Sam's room. "Oh hey kiddo." He said to Chloe.

"Did you need anything Dean?" Sam asked in a frustrated tone.

"Nah just to say don't do anything I wouldn't do." Dean answered with a laugh.

Dean had been teasing them about this for weeks. _I know Dean thinks we are a couple or something but he is so wrong. I like Chloe and I have feelings for her but I am nervous to say anything because she is my student. I wish Dean would stop bugging us and stop pressing the issue._ "Bye Dean." Sam gritted out as nicely as possible.

"Bye Sammy." Dean teased before leaving the apartment.

"My brother ladies and gentlemen." Sam said with a sigh.

"Oh Sam he isn't that bad." Chloe replied casually.

"Yeah well you don't have to live with him 24/7." Sam said in a frustrated tone.

"Let's forget about him for a bit and get on with our lesson." Chloe suggested.

"Sounds good." Sam offered before he picked up his guitar.

Chloe picked up her guitar too and placed the strap over her shoulder and around her back like Sam. He started to play a song she had never heard before and he said "Try to follow along on your guitar. I will play slowly so you can catch me."

"Okay." She replied with a smile before following him and playing the same notes as him.

When they got to the end of the song he smiled at her and said "You did a very awesome job with that song. It's one of mine and Dean's favorite songs."

"So that's why I have never heard it. Before my time I guess." She replied lamely.

"Ouch. I will have to let Dean know you called him old." Sam said with a laugh.

"So I've been meaning to ask why you are dressed in all your favorite clothes today. Is it a special occasion?" Sam asked curiously.

"Actually I'm glad you asked." Chloe started. "It's my birthday today. My dad asked me if I wanted a party and I said no. Clark asked if I wanted to hangout when I stopped over to say hi and I said no. I told both of them the exact same thing and that was, that all I wanted to do was go to my guitar lesson with you." Chloe finished shyly.

Sam smiled at Chloe and replied "Is that all?" in a questioning tone.

"Well I really wanted to spend my birthday with you because I like you." Chloe spit out before covering her face with her hands.

Sam laughed at her actions and said "Happy birthday Chloe! And just for the record I like you too." He removed her hands from her face and leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips.

The end

A/N: My first attempt at a SV/SPN crossover so go easy on me. I hope everyone liked it as much as I had fun writing it for you guys. See you next time.


End file.
